Thunder Sky
by Eptastic Girl
Summary: A thunderstorm is how you see it to be. It can be gentle, or it can be scary. In my eyes, though, a thunderstorm only foretells our greatest adventure yet. And it started with a gentle rainfall...
1. Storm

Sometimes, life isn't easy. Especially when your mother was turned into an insane demon. Making people her slaves, killing others, not even paying attention to her daughters.

Well, I happen to be one of her daughters.

Before this even happened, I was friends with these two twin sisters, Starla and Starlow. Our mothers were friends, and my two sisters and I were friends with the twins and their cousins.

When my mother was turned into a demon, she was about to lose her sanity, and kill the twins mother. But, before losing all sanity, she told us, the twins, and their cousins to run. We had to run where we'd be safe, and no harm could come to us. I really thought we'd never be the Shadow Stars again.

Boy, was I wrong!

The crystal stars are all over the world, and a secret map shows us the way. But, my mother would be released, and the whole world would be in danger. We've done our best to try and stop anyone who looked for them, but there were these friends of the sisters, and they…

Wait, I think my story is getting just a little too far in, isn't it? Well, there are a couple of things you need to know about me, before we even launch into my heck of an adventure and life.

One, I have two sisters, one younger, one older. We all feel very happy to be together, no matter what happens, and we help in this story to stop the world from being taken over. We also argue like any ther siblings, but we usually agree on everything.

Two, I am one of the founding members of the Shadow Stars. I was the third to join, when I first found out about the group my older sister was in, and wished to be in it. So, I was their best friend from then on. We have the most dangerous part in this, but we're ready. We always have a thing for adventure.

Three, I have a few abilities that are odd. For one, I can disappear into the shadows, like my species can. No one can tell what color my eyes are unless I'm in my human form. We can use elements such as fire, water, and wind. I am a Siren Sprite.

And finally, now that you know a bit more about who and what I am, you need to know who my sisters are.

My older sister is Bella Dona Seren. We call her Beldam, though, because I couldn't pronounce her name correctly when I was little. So, the name stuck to her. She uses ice powers.

My younger sister is Vivian Alyna (A-lie-na) Seren. She uses fire, and loves the color pink. She prefers to be called Vi, so that's what we called her most of the time. She has control over fire.

And finally, you need to know my name, and what I can do.

I control thunder. I love reading and my favorite animal happens to be a fox. I can do anything once I put my mind to it, and I hate a certain few people.

My name is Marilyn Janesa Seren.

And _this _is my story.

* * *

_Yup, the THIRD time I'm rewriting this. Anyways, hey everybody, it Eptastic Girl, here with a story centered on Marilyn, probably the first ever!_

_The Great Chicken Miasma inspired me to write this. Miss Miasma, if you're reading this, I want you to know you are a LEGEND in the Mario archive to me! Shadowshellshipping! :D_


	2. Windy

"Marilyn!"

"Yes, sis?" I looked to my oldest sister, Bella, who we call Beldam because of me. My little sister, Vivian, was watching from her bed. Getting up, I put my hat back on and retied my two ponytails. If you've forgotten, my name is Marilyn, one of the three Shadow Sirens.

"Come on, Grodus summoned us to a meeting." Vivian pulled me along.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I gently but firmly yanked my hand away, and glided after her.

We glided to the meeting room, and while we did, we passed by Crump. The two of us gave each other a look. I can't really say I'm fond of him, but nor can I say I hate him. Still, I can't deny the fact that he's smarter than me at mechanics.

We reached the meeting before it started. Normally, I was the one who went up to Grodus and presented whatever we had found out about the Crystal Stars. This time, though, I let Vivian do it.

"Have you found anything?" He asked her. He was holding his scepter, ready to look into it to see the future. She gave him the report she wrote earlier.

"Yes. They were hidden by Arriana. Before Minxie had been locked away, she ordered six of the seven to be locked away in Rougeport, and everywhere else around the world. The last one was hidden in the daughters of both mothers." She presented the information. He nodded.

"Now, I have a task for you. Go down to the Basement, and have TEC translate this scroll, from the ancient language to English." He handed Vivian the scroll.

"Right." We chorused. He dismissed us with a wave of his scepter.

I've always thought Grodus was to ambitious for his own good. His plan is a bit dangerous, even for him. Facing against the Shadow Queen can be counted as a death wish, and no matter how crazy this may sound, I wouldn't want him to die.

* * *

As we went into the computer room, I set the scroll up in the translator. Vivian turned the computer on, and giggled as TEC's screen lit up. She waved, acting like he knew she was there.

"Hi, TEC! How are you today?" She asked.

"Vivian. I am fine. And how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you!" I shook my head at her way of seeing him as a real person. It was pretty cute, though.

"TEC, translate." Beldam pointed to the scroll. He got straight to work on it.

"What language is it in, anyway? Couldn't we just translate it on our own?" I asked.

"Unless you want to spend three hours doing that, then we could." Beldam replied.

"Okay…" I watched the screen calculate whatever the scroll had to say. What it said interested me more than I expected.

_The Crystal Stars were made by the race of the Siren Sprites. There seven: Diamond, Emerald, Gold, Ruby, Sapphire, Garnet, and Crystal. If one were to unite all of them, they would unlock the Shadow Queen from her sleep._

_Unfortunately, no matter how hard thieves have searched, no one has found the Legendary Crystal Stars. According to legend, the final one, the Crystal Star, is hidden by the Queen herself- _The scroll cut off there due to being burnt.

"Beldam?" I called, looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah?" She turned to me, just as interested.

"I'm guessing you read it as well." Beldam nodded, confirming my statement.

"The final star…" Vivian muttered, reading the last statement.

"What was it going to say?" I asked aloud, finishing her sentence.

That's when we heard scuttling in the vents. I looked around, walking towards the source. There were two voices arguing, two of which sounded familiar…

"Get out of my way!"

"It's not my fault we picked to go through the vents!"

"Oh, _sure _it isn't."

"Shut up. I think I-WAH!"

From a vent opening, two girls toppled out onto the floor. Both had hats, just like ours, and from the looks of it, they were twins. The twin in the purple shirt and jeans got up, brushing herself off.

"I'm going to kill you." The twin in the dark blue growled, following.

"Not if I kill you first!" The purple one growled back.

"Guys!" Vivian broke them apart. They both looked up at her, and the blue one put a hand to her mouth, gasping.

"Hey…haven't we seen each other before?" She asked.

"I don't know…" Vivian shook her head. I calculated the recent events in my head. They even looked familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on their names. I knew both started with an 'S'…

"Hold on…yeah, we've seen them before! I'm positive!" The twin in the purple nodded, crossing her arms.

"But how come we can't remember…Oh why does my memory fail to serve me…" The blue one put her hand on her hip. She favored her right side as she leaned on her right foot. That pose rang a bell in my head. But it couldn't be them, could it?

"Wait a moment…Starla? Starlow?" I gasped. Both twins turned to us. The blue one, whom I recall was Starla, twirled around.

"I remember, now! You're Bella, Marilyn, and Vivian! I knew you looked familiar!" It had to be her. No one else had her sing-song voice.

"It's been over…how many years since we've seen each other…" Starlow looked up, one hand on her hip and deep in thought.

"Who cares? We're just happy to see you again!" Vivian shook her head, not caring that we haven't seen each other in forever.

"How could we have forgotten!" Starla hit herself on her head lightly.

"What're you doing here, though?" Beldam asked.

"Well, a good friend of ours, Mario, to be exact, is looking for the Crystal Stars. He has the Legendary Map. We heard of Sir Grodus after an encounter with some of his minions, and he said something about a base on the moon." Starla started off their story.

"Of course, knowing us, we snuck off on our own to look for this base, and the clues led us here. We nearly got caught, and snuck through the vents, and here we are now." Starlow finished.

"And it wasn't my fault we fell out." Starla added.

"Yes it was!" Starlow argued.

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"Guys!" Vivian broke them apart again. They always did that; the twins were usually at each other's necks, arguing over something. They stopped right away, but took a bow at the show they put on. We giggled and clapped for them.

"The real reason we're here, though, is because we heard their holding Princess Peach captive. She had come to Rougeport and bought this box that had the Legendary map in it. That's when the kidnapping took place." Starlow said.

"We've been looking all over for her, but we finally had a clue on where she was by listening to this guy…um…what was his name…Chump?" Starla probably didn't realize _how _funny that sounded to Vivian, Beldam, and I. If she did that on purpose though, then it'd make it all the more hilarious.

"His name is Crump." Vivian was holding back a giggle.

"Yeah, that's what I meant! Though, I think Chump fits him better." Starla shrugged.

"Well, in the case of finding Princess Peach, you were a little off. Actually, she's two hallways down to be exact." Beldam explained to them, pointing outside the door.

"But, how would we get there? They'd think you were up to something, and the guards would freak out if they saw Star and I." Starlow frowned. An imaginary light-bulb appeared over my head.

"I think I have an idea. Now, listen closely…"

* * *

I began to make my way to the princess' room, casually gliding across the ground. I pretended I wasn't aiming at any place in particular, so I wouldn't look suspicious, but I'm pretty sure the way I looked behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed by anyone probably blew my cover. Luckily, the x-nauts weren't looking over at me. They were too busy either talking or dozing off.

I made it to the next hallway, and I though it wouldn't be difficult for me to get to Princess Peach, but unfortunately, luck was not in my favor, but then again, since when was luck actually in anyone's favor?

"Well, well, looks like Sparky's got somewhere to go."

"If you've forgotten, my name is _Marilyn_, Crump." I turned to him. If my eyes were visible to him-they were hidden by my hair-he'd notice they were narrowed, almost in a glaring fashion.

"It's better calling you Sparky." He replied, a smirk on his face. He was teasing me again. It made me want to punch him, but I restrained myself, for the sake of not wanting to possibly electrocute him. I was aggressive; I wasn't cruel.

"Just what is it that you want from me?" I crossed my arms, turning away from him again.

"To annoy you." He simply answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, you're doing a good job of it, now go bother Vivian, maybe she's got something to tell you." Silently, I hoped she didn't hear that.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something. Two girls, twins I believe, snuck into the base earlier. They had similar styled hats to you and your sisters, except they were blue and white. Any connection between them and you?" He raised an eyebrow. I held back a smirk, and only replied with my same sharp, but cool, tone.

"No; we may be of the same species, but I've never seen or heard of two girls like that. There could be any set of twins who have blue and white hats." I think he believed my lie, because he sighed and turned on his heel, back to the mechanical room.

"By the way, maybe you might want to stop by later; I need your help on something." He added before he left.

"No promises." I called, but I'm not sure if he heard me.

I finally made it to the entrance to her without any more disturbances. I knocked on the door. A startled cry came from behind it.

"Wh-who's there?" I tried to think up of another lie, but I didn't have any, so I just said who I was.

"Marilyn; I'm one of the Shadow Sirens."

"…Come in."

I entered in her room, and smiled at her. She gave an odd look, as if she was asking what I was thinking. I giggled, and went into the shadows momentarily. When I came back up, Vivian, Beldam, Starla, and Starlow had appeared with me. The twins ran right up to Peach, hugging her and squealing with glee.

"Princess!"

"You're okay!"

"Yes, you two, I'm fine, but what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, we tagged alongside Mario to find the Crystal Stars with the map you gave him. But, we heard that you were kidnapped, and by listening to Lord Crump, we found out that they were holding you captive, so naturally, being the daring duo we are, we came to find you."

"After almost being caught by the guards, we went through the vents and tumbled into the computer room. From then, the Shadow Sirens found us, and we came here, thanks to Marilyn's plan." Starlow and Starla took turns telling the story, as usual.

"Wait a moment; you all know each other?" She sounded surprised. This time, it was Vivian's turn to explain everything.

"Yup; since childhood. Though, this is the first time we've seen each other since who knows how long." Suddenly, we heard other voices. Beldam gasped, and turned to us.

"Starla, Starlow, you two have to leave. The X-nauts are coming this way." The twins nodded, and with one final wave, they disappeared into the shadows.

"We should split as well." Vivian was the first to go. We waved goodbye to the princess, and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

I remembered what Crump told me earlier, and decided to go find him, since it was probably the nicest thing I could do to him in a million years. He was in the mechanics room, working on his robot, Magnus von Grapple. It was painted purple, though I personally thought it should be yellow.

"Alright, Crump; I'm here. What do you want from me?" I announced my presence, seeing as he wasn't going to look up.

"Just a wait a moment, and I'll tell you what I need you to do."

I sat down, and an enjoyable, but weird silence followed. It wasn't until five minutes later that he got my attention by snapping his fingers a couple of times.

"Since you're the only one with the power to do so, I need you to use your electricity to power up the robot's battery." I crossed my arms, giving him a look.

"You dragged me here just to power your stupid robot? Wow; and I thought you had the title _Lord _Crump for a reason." I stifled a laugh as he gave me an annoyed look. Now he knew how I felt when he called me Sparky.

"Well played." He grumbled.

"Oh, how I love to annoy you." I purred. Electricity surrounded my hands, and I used the power I had to fill up the robot's battery. A few minutes later, I was finished.

"Alright, your stupid machine is ready. Now, I'm going to head back to my room, if you don't mind." I turned around to leave.

"He's not stupid! His name is Magnus Von Grapple!" I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing.

"You…you actually refer to it as a _person_!? That's crazy, even for you, Crump!" I finally calmed down, though I still giggled here and there.

"Shut up." He grumbled, and went back to working on his robot as I walked outside.

* * *

_So, I'm finally rewriting this stupid thing. This story may take a longer time because I'm busy redoing the chapters; some of them are so messed up that I'm redoing them from scratch._

_By the way…if any of you are wondering…there is a crack pairing here. You probably already know it._


End file.
